


✓✓ Read: The DLC

by Boyue



Series: ✓✓ Read [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Ableist Language, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Derogatory Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, References to Depression, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyue/pseuds/Boyue
Summary: KYLEThen next thing I know, I was in Canada trying to save Christmas with Santa. I don’t think you were there though.aka the tiny sequel to ✓✓ Read with more drama, more fluff, more dog memes, and more of the word "dude"s.





	✓✓ Read: The DLC

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I bet you thought you saw the last of me.
> 
> I'm not sure where I'm going with this, or if it's going anywhere... just started wondering where they could end up and figure, hey, why not write some fluff piece? Not like our boys are getting any screen time. Thanks, Matt and Trey.

_Sat, Dec 3, 2:16 PM_

**KYLE**  
Why do I have 23 snaps?  
**STAN**  
Oh god  
Kyle  
Help me  
I can't figure out what to wear  
Nothing fits and I haven't done laundry in like 55 years  
**KYLE**  
I don't like the Goth one.  
**STAN**  
No???  
But it's like the only things I got that match  
Like I was gonna try to go for a thing  
**KYLE**  
What thing?  
**STAN**  
IDK STOP ASKING QUESTIONS and help me  
**KYLE**  
Stan, relax. You don’t have to be so freaked out.  
**STAN**  
I see what you’re trying to say and I'm gonna say  
NAH DUDE  
NAH  
DUDE  
Fuck that  
I'm fucking gonna freak all the way fuck out  
**KYLE**  
If it’ll make you feel more comfortable, I can stop by and help you pick something out.  
**STAN**  
What no  
You can't do that  
You can't see me before dinner with your family  
That's like super mega bad luck  
You're gonna jinx this whole thing up and your mom is gonna HATE ME AND SHE’LL SEND YOU TO PLUTO AND I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN CUZ NO ONES GONNA FLY A SPACESHIP TO PLUTO CUZ ITS NOT A PLANET ANYMORE EVEN THO IT'LL ALWAYS BE A PLANET IN MY HEART  
BUT I’LL BUILD A ROCKET MYSELF AND SECRETLY GO TO PLUTO AFTER YOU ANYWAYS  
SHE CAN’T CATCH ME IN SPACE  
**KYLE**  
Holy shit, you'll do that for me?  
**STAN**  
Baby I would plunge myself into Saturn for you  
**KYLE**  
That's unnecessarily romantic. Thanks.  
It’ll be fine. Just be yourself.  
**STAN**  
so like a millennial riddled with student debts and crippled with anxieties and depression? Checked  
**KYLE**  
I'm 66% confident that she’ll like you.  
67% if you lose the black eyeliner.  
**STAN**  
Stop trying to change who I am man  
And I don't just want her to like me  
I want her to think I'm the coolest shit since Brian Boitano  
**KYLE**  
Let's stay realistic here… No one can be as cool as Brian Boitano.  
Look, she's been really looking forward to meeting you. She's already asked me twice today if dinner was still on.  
**STAN**  
Oh god why  
Is she that eager to skin me alive ???  
**KYLE**  
It’s just my mom, not Satan.  
**STAN**  
No dude I met Satan  
That guy is hella chill  
Your mom is hella not  
**KYLE**  
It’s just my mom, Stan.  
**STAN**  
The same mom who said I have a foul mouth and said I stole you from Connecticut and robbed you of your bright future  
**KYLE**  
The same mom who knows what you did gave her son hope and love he couldn't have gotten in Connecticut.  
The same mom who knows that I chose you over everything else for a reason.  
It'll be fine.  
**STAN**  
You sure?  
**KYLE**  
I’m positive.  
**STAN**  
K right alright  
It’s gonna be totally cool  
I'm gonna wow her and she's gonna be like that Stan is a keeper and Kyle my boy you're so lucky to have him you should give him more smooches  
**KYLE**  
Gross.  
**STAN**  
Pfffh wev  
You love smooching me ( *¯ ³¯*)♡  
**KYLE**  
God... I wish Kenny never showed you the emoji keyboard.  
**STAN**  
Aww you blushing? (*´∀`*)  
**KYLE**  
Be quiet.  
Don't be late, okay? She might not flay you on the spot but it's definitely going to take points off. At least three if I remember correctly off the top of my head.  
**STAN**  
Are you fucking serious  
Points?  
Like actual points?  
Do they matter?  
**KYLE**  
Yes, they matter. At the end of the night, that's how she determines where you rank on her shit list.  
**STAN**  
I thought you said it was gonna be fine  
THIS IS NOT FINE  
**KYLE**  
Of course it's fine. We're happy together. That's all she wants to see with her own eyes.  
**STAN**  
You ARE happy right?  
With me?  
Like for real?  
**KYLE**  
I'm so happy I'm shitting bluebirds.  
**STAN**  
Those poor birds  
**KYLE**  
It’s just dinner. Be yourself. We’ll all have a great time.  
**STAN**  
k yeah it's gonna be all good  
And just making sure  
[photo: Stan in his Goth get-up]  
No?  
**KYLE**  
Hell no.  
**STAN**  
Goddamnit

_7:12 PM_

**KYLE**  
Stan? Are you all right? Do you need anything in there?  
**STAN**  
Mo it's find i just bed a minute  
Duck typic  
Fuck typo  
I just need a minute  
**KYLE**  
It's all right. Breathe.  
Take your time. Come out only when you're ready, okay?

_7:31 PM_

**STAN**  
I'm sorry Kyle  
I fucked up  
Again  
**KYLE**  
Don’t be so hard on yourself. This is a nerve-wrecking experience. It’s reasonable to feel anxious.  
**STAN**  
I really want your family to like me  
But I can't even get through this without losing my fucking shit  
Fuck how many points is that  
Anxiety Attack  
-9000  
Get right the fuck outta my house  
**KYLE**  
Don't worry about that right now. Focus on yourself.  
I'm right outside, okay? I'm not going anywhere.  
**STAN**  
Yeah well no it's your house  
Ofc you aren't going anywhere  
Sorry  
It's the nerves  
How long I been in here?  
**KYLE**  
About twenty minutes. It's fine. I sent Ike to distract my mom. I told them you weren't feeling very well.  
**STAN**  
Great they must think I'm the worlds longest shit in their bathroom  
Taking*  
Fuck I can't even rip on myself properly  
**KYLE**  
Try not to clog the toilet or Mom will definitely take points off for that.  
**STAN**  
I'm sorry kyle  
I am really trying  
**KYLE**  
I know and I'm proud of you, but I don't want you to push yourself either. Do you want to leave?  
We can do this again when you're ready.  
**STAN**  
No dude  
No I wanna stay  
I gotta  
I just need couple more minutes  
I'm feeling better already  
I swear  
Just a couple more breaths  
**KYLE**  
Are you sure?  
**STAN**  
I’m positive  
**KYLE**  
All right. I'll be in the living room when you're ready.  
**STAN**  
Kk  
I'm gonna be right out

_7:40 PM_

**STAN**  
Kyle  
Dude  
Help  
**KYLE**  
What's the matter? I'm coming.  
**STAN**  
The toilet really is clogged  
**KYLE**  
What did you do?  
**STAN**  
I didn't DO ANYTHING  
I swear  
I washed my face then wiped with tissues then I took a piss then when I flushed it wouldn't flush  
Then I mighta tried a couple more times and now water is like coming and it's like about to spill  
Omg Kyle  
What do I do

_7:46 PM_

**STAN**  
Omg  
This is like the pee tsunami I dreamt about  
it's happening for real  
I'm not ready

_7:48 PM_

**STAN**  
Where are you???  
I'm scared  
It's coming  
It won't stop  
Omg I can't bredhe  
**KYLE**  
Hang on, I'm trying to find the plunger. Don't touch anything else.  
**STAN**  
OH GOD HURRY PLEASS TS COMING OUT  
**KYLE**  
Hang on shit mom is callig  
**STAN**  
ITS HERE  
ITS GETTING ON THE RUG  
**KYLE**  
Close the lid. I'm still looking for the plunger.  
**STAN**  
It's not workeing  
ITS NOT AORKING  
**KYLE**  
Grab a towel. Do something.  
**STAN**  
YOU TOLD ME NOT TOUCH ANGTBJNG  
**KYLE**  
I'm telling you to do something now!  
**STAN**  
IM JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW  
**KYLE**  
Don't you dare.  
**STAN**  
BYE BABE I LOVE YOU  
**KYLE**  
GET BACK HERE.

_7:52 PM_

**KYLE**  
THE DOOR IS LOCKED FROM THE INSIDE. I CAN’T OPEN IT.  
STAN YOU FUCK.

_11:16 PM_

**STAN**  
Well I think all in all that didn't go too bad  
Your mom was actually real nice to me  
And Ike’s an awesome little dude  
Your dad tho  
Idk man tbh he gave me a weird vibe  
Idk if I'm just sensitive with dads and think they're all assholes but idk I didn't feel good around him

_11:25 PM_

**STAN**  
Kyle? You there?

_11:38 PM_

**KYLE**  
I just came out of my second shower.  
**STAN**  
Lol how’s that going  
**KYLE**  
I can't get the smell of your piss off my feet.  
**STAN**  
LMAO dude  
Pretty sure the rug soaked up most of it  
And it was mostly toilet water anyways  
Just don't think about it  
**KYLE**  
I can't not think about it.  
I can smell it.  
Elway can smell it.  
It's on me.  
**STAN**  
Lololol aww poor baby  
Alright how do I make it up to you  
**KYLE**  
You can start by getting a new set of rugs and paying for the plumber.  
**STAN**  
Done  
Anything else?  
**KYLE**  
A full body massage and a foot rub.  
**STAN**  
You sure?  
You don't think it's just gonna rub the piss into your skin?  
**KYLE**  
Fuck you.  
**STAN**  
LMAO I'm just messing with you ;D  
**KYLE**  
No, I'm seriously considering that that's a possibility now.  
Damn it. I need to take another shower or at least wash my feet again. I feel unclean.  
**STAN**  
Make sure you really get in good there between the toes and under the nail bed  
**KYLE**  
Cut that shit out.  
**STAN**  
lololol alright alright no more pee joke for the night  
Call me when you're done  
I miss your voice :)  
and I wanna know what your mom says  
**KYLE**  
Don't think that sweet talking is going to make my taking the blame for you even.  
**STAN**  
But I came back in and helped tho???  
**KYLE**  
After my whole family thinks that I clogged the toilet. You have no idea the lecture my mom gave me.  
**STAN**  
K yeah this whole toilet thing really sucks but you gotta look at the silver lining  
**KYLE**  
Which is what? That you didn't take a dump instead?  
**STAN**  
Yes and also I didn't get any pee on Craig’s jacket during the whole thing and I think that's a victory  
Cuz you know Craig woulda broke my nose if I messed up his jacket  
**KYLE**  
Oh wow, congratulations, I guess it all worked out fine for you, huh. Isn't that nice?  
**STAN**  
It is  
It’s very nice  
Feels good too win :’)  
**KYLE**  
I'm going to stop talking to you before I lose my mind.  
**STAN**  
looooool like you could ever stop talking to me :3  
Call me k ?

 

_Sun, Dec 4, 12:07 AM_

**STAN**  
You done yet?

_12:15 AM_

**STAN**  
KYLE?

_12:29 AM_

**STAN**  
NOT FUNNY I THOUGHT WE WEREN’T GONNA DO THIS ANYMORE

_12:40 AM_

**STAN**  
Oh shit sorry I didn’t mean to hang up on you

_12:44 AM_

**STAN**  
CALL ME BACK

_12:46 AM_

**STAN**  
ANSWER THE PHONE :(

 

_Tues, Dec 6, 3:42 PM_

**STAN**  
I LIVED BITCH  
**KYLE**  
How did it go?  
**STAN**  
I think I did pretty ok  
I mean  
There was a couple things that were totally not on the study guide but I kinda remember him going over it in class  
So I think I got a B in the pocket at least  
**KYLE**  
All right, with a B, you can pass the class with a C.  
**STAN**  
YAYAHAHAHAHAAH  
I might actually make it through college lol  
And it’s all thanks to you :)  
**KYLE**  
You did most of the legwork. I just did the nagging.  
**STAN**  
Nah  
Not nagging  
Motivating :)  
**KYLE**  
Look at you. Did the final fry your brain that much? You’ve gone soft.  
**STAN**  
Oh what lol  
You want me to be mean? D: <  
**KYLE**  
The mushiness gives me goosebumps.  
**STAN**  
Awww does my grouchy baby not like when I’m sweet to him?  
**KYLE**  
Ugh, stop it.  
**STAN**  
Beautiful perfect ginger cookie  
I’m heading home now  
Meet me there  
I wanna give you lots of kisses ok?  <333333  
**KYLE**  
Oh God, you sound like Kenny.  
**STAN**  
[[photo]](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e4/ba/a4/e4baa4f51ae6f89504a77a7458a7f08f.jpg)  
**KYLE**  
Stop it.  
**STAN**  
[[photo]](http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/30/30903a07875521b4addb25b402b3bb5147ca1cd704a9087cf6d40701ad62afbd.jpg)  
**KYLE**  
Cut it out.  
**STAN**  
[[photo]](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRGWe16xjknO43o_FR7Ri6myPZEX58kcSBQuEmMmjJBPGdaiYfa)  
**KYLE**  
Stan, come on.  
**STAN**  
Lololol fine fine  
But first look  
( *¯ ³¯*) ♡ (* ¯ε ¯* )  
It’s us  
Look babe  
This gonna be us  
**KYLE**  
[[photo]](https://img.memecdn.com/shut-up-and-take-my-kiss_o_1595181.jpg)  
**STAN**  
I thought you didn’t like the memes :0  
**KYLE**  
I like them when I’m the one using them.  
I’ll come right over after work, okay?  
**STAN**  
Kk  
( *¯ ³¯*) ♡ (* ¯ε ¯* )

 

_Thurs, Dec 8, 11:08 AM_

**STAN**  
hey dude  
You know I don't like bothering you when you're working  
But this is important  
Kinda like an emergency  
**KYLE**  
What's wrong? Do you need me to call you?  
Hang on, I'll step outside.  
**STAN**  
No noit's cool  
I just gotta ask you something quick  
**KYLE**  
What is it?  
**STAN**  
You remember that square beef jerky treat we got Elway and he loved it?  
What was the name of it?  
I can't freaking remember for the life of me and I'm at the store and I wanna grab him some more  
**KYLE**  
That's your emergency?  
**STAN**  
Kinda emergency  
**KYLE**  
I stepped out of a meeting with my team and my VP because I thought it was urgent.  
**STAN**  
Oh shit  
Are you gonna be in trouble  
**KYLE**  
No, but you are.  
**STAN**  
D:  
Shit sorry I didn't know you were in a meeting  
Shit shit sorry  
Get back to work  
I'll figure it out  
**KYLE**  
It's called Ginger Cow.  
**STAN**  
Thank you babe  
Should I fake an emergency tho  
Like to get them off your back?  
**KYLE**  
What do you have in mind?  
**STAN**  
Uh  
Tell them  
Your boyfriend ate gluten and now he got ebola  
**KYLE**  
Ah, yes, an explosive death in which your guts splatter all over the place. Most tragic.  
**STAN**  
Right? Totally a super mega real emergency  
**KYLE**  
I’ll keep that in mind if it comes down to it.  
Grab dinner on your way home please?  
**STAN**  
Yeah sure  
And don’t worry  
It’s gonna be gluten free ;)

 

_Sat, Dec 10, 9:16 AM_

**STAN**  
Dude  
Dude  
Omg dude  
**KYLE**  
Yes, dude?  
**STAN**  
I gotta tell you about this crazy dream I had  
**KYLE**  
Did you dream you were Toolshed again?  
**STAN**  
Nooooooo  
But damn I wish  
This was way more awful  
**KYLE**  
What happened? Tell me.  
**STAN**  
k oh man  
I don't even know where to start it's so random and out there  
Uh so I had a sex dream about Clyde ?  
**KYLE**  
Wow. Clyde? Really?  
**STAN**  
IKR? Omg it was so weird  
I don't even remember much of it  
It's like becoming a blur thank god but holy shit  
It was nasty man  
I mean I know him since we were in first grade and he's like a brother to me  
Oh god fuck  
I shouldn't have put it that way  
I made it way more fucking weird  
**KYLE**  
It's just a dream. It doesn't reflect your conscious thoughts. Most sex dreams don't actually have anything to do with the act itself. It’s oftentimes a reflection of the desire to incorporate a part of that person into yourself.  
**STAN**  
I love how you always give logical explanations and make me feel better  
But dude ughhhh but why did I dream about him tho  
**KYLE**  
It is a bit unsettling.  
**STAN**  
Right ???  
Uuuuuuuuuuuuuga fuck i don’t wanna go thorugh this ever again  
**KYLE**  
You probably would have enjoyed it more if it was John Elway.  
**STAN**  
What  
No  
No way  
Dude No  
That's not right  
I wouldn't DARE  
I'm not worthy  
Also like he's my hero  
**KYLE**  
Kenny told me you said John Elway was your first wet dream.  
**STAN**  
And my idol I could never ever even imagine anything like that  
WHAT THE FIVKEBY  
FUCKINH KENNY  
THAT WAS A SSCRET  
**KYLE**  
It's nothing to be ashamed of. Like I said, little to do with the act.  
**STAN**  
I was young I didn't know any better!!  
I would never do that again  
I’m not even gonna think about thinking about it  
It’s wrong ok  
There’s a line you don’t cross  
**KYLE**  
Also, he's old and not nearly as hot now.  
**STAN**  
Kyle  
How  
Dare you  
How  
In front of me  
How could you  
That's blasphemy  
Oh my god I can't with you right now  
I’m so disappointed  
I can’t even  
Oh my god  
Get out of my sight  
**KYLE**  
You’re disappointed?  
What about me? My boyfriend thinks John Elway is hotter than me.  
**STAN**  
Well I wouldn't say that  
He's like just on another tier you know  
It’s like comparing apples and gods  
And you know I would sooooooooooooooo much rather dream about you than Clyde  
Just thinking about it is giving me chills  
**KYLE**  
I actually had this dream about you a long time ago but I never told you.  
**STAN**  
Oh shoot really?  
What happens in it ? :0  
**KYLE**  
Hmm, let me see if I can remember the details...  
We were on a crowded train. I mean, crowded. Everyone was packed in like sardines, standing elbow to elbow. The train swerved and I backed into you. I don't think I knew you, but it didn’t matter. You said sorry. I said sorry. And I don't know if you held me against you or if it was just the crowd forcing us into that position but I felt you were hard. And your breath was on my neck, telling me exactly what you wanted me to do. So I bucked into you, rolling my hips, trying to make sure I gave you all the friction you needed. You grinded back up against me. Your mouth nudging against my neck, urging me to go faster. It was hot. So hot. Your fingers were slipping underneath my shirt. Nails, digging into my skin, pulling me back into you, holding me. Using me to get what you wanted. I squeezed your hand. And fuck. I wish you were inside me there and then. I wish I could ride you till you come but the only thing I could do was guide your hand on me to where I need you to go.  
Then next thing I know, I was in Canada trying to save Christmas with Santa. I don’t think you were there though.  
**STAN**  
Dude  
**KYLE**  
That’s all I could remember.  
**STAN**  
Dude  
Why a train  
Omg there are people on there!  
Grannies!  
Kids!  
High school assholes  
Omg Kyle  
THAT’S SO WRONG  
**KYLE**  
It was a dream. I can’t control where it takes place.  
**STAN**  
NOT ON A TRAIN FOR SURE  
It should be like  
Somewhere private  
And quiet  
And no one else except the two of you  
And maybe some candles and rose petals on the bed  
idk  
**KYLE**  
The two of us, somewhere quiet and private, sounds nice.  
**STAN**  
Yeah  
**KYLE**  
When can we make that happen?  
**STAN**  
Uh  
Idk  
Wait  
Are we talking about what I think we’re talking about ?  
I just wanna be sure so I don’t make an ass outta myself later  
**KYLE**  
I hope so.  
**STAN**  
K  
Well  
I mean  
It’s not like  
I don’t want to  
Cuz trust me  
Dude like  
Dude  
But like I also kinda thought it would just happen ?  
Like when the time is right and all that  
But I mean I get it if you wanna talk about it and stuff  
Cuz I def want you to be happy and comfortable and ready and want to  
And you're also like the least spontaneous person ever  
I swear you like plan out your sneezes so nothing catches you by surprise  
**KYLE**  
I want to be with you, Stan.  
**STAN**  
Me too  
I mean  
I want to be with you too  
**KYLE**  
So how about we make the time right and all that tonight?  
**STAN**  
Yes  
Heah  
Yeah sure  
We can  
I mean  
If you really sure and ready and this is what you want  
**KYLE**  
I want you tonight.  
**STAN**  
K  
Cool  
Tonight

_1:54 PM_

**STAN**  
Uh so tonight is actually not good….  
The guys are meeting up for DnD night at Token’s and I'm the DM  
**KYLE**  
Wow.  
**STAN**  
I know I completely forgot !  
I can’t miss this Kyle  
Ive been waiting 7 months to be the DM  
If I skip they are never gonna lemme be it  
Ever  
I have to go  
**KYLE**  
Wow.  
**STAN**  
We can reschedule???  
I'm totally free and yours for the rest of the week  
And you should totally come tonight  
**KYLE**  
Yeah… I don’t think I’ll be coming anytime soon.  
**STAN**  
Kyle c’mon you understand right ?  
**KYLE**  
I do.  
**STAN**  
K so  
I’ll call you when the game is over?  
**KYLE**  
No, I want to play too.  
**STAN**  
Yeah ???  
**KYLE**  
Yes, and I want to be the Drow Elf King, and you can’t say no.  
**STAN**  
Uh dude you know I would say yes  
But I gotta run it by the guys first to make sure that’s ok  
Gotta be fair  
**KYLE**  
Seriously?  
**STAN**  
I can’t bend the rules for you  
I have my integrity  
**KYLE**  
I wouldn’t be with you if you were otherwise.  
**STAN**  
:)  
I love you, Kyle  
**KYLE**  
I love you, too.  
Go be a kickass DM and call me later, okay?  
**STAN**  
:Db

 

_Tues, Dec 13, 12:42 PM_

**STAN**  
Is chicken kosher?  
**KYLE**  
You really don't have to do this.  
**STAN**  
I wanna do it  
And chicken noodle soup is like the thing for flu  
So I wanna make it for you  
**KYLE**  
Are you sure you're okay doing that? Don’t do it for my sake.  
**STAN**  
Yes I wanna do this for you  
And it's fine it's not like I'm gonna eat it  
**KYLE**  
You're going to touch it.  
**STAN**  
Oh my god  
Yes  
I'm gonna  
Buts it's fine  
I'm doing it for you baby  
**KYLE**  
Stan, you can just make noodle soup.  
**STAN**  
But isn't the chicken flesh what gives the healing power  
**KYLE**  
You know what? I actually decided that I'm going to be a vegan too.  
**STAN**  
You are???  
**KYLE**  
Yes.  
**STAN**  
For real??  
**KYLE**  
Did I stutter?  
**STAN**  
Well I can't tell with texts :P  
I know you're just saying this so I won't make you soup cuz you don't want me to feel bad touching a slaughtered chicken caracess  
But you really don’t gotta do that  
**KYLE**  
To be honest, I've been thinking about it for quite some time. It's important to you, and I treasure and respect your values.  
**STAN**  
But you'll never get to eat the skin off KFC chicken and that's the best part.  
**KYLE**  
I'll do it for you.  
**STAN**  
You don't gotta  
For real  
Like I don't really care if you eat meat or not  
**KYLE**  
I want to.  
**STAN**  
:)  
Alright but will you at least eat this soup I been trying to make?  
One last omnivore supper  
**KYLE**  
Will you make it with some KFC chicken skin?  
**STAN**  
Whatever you want babe

 

_Fri, Dec 16, 6:01 PM_

**KYLE**  
What’s the matter?  
**STAN**  
Uh  
How did you know  
**KYLE**  
Because I know. What’s wrong?  
**STAN**  
Uh  
So  
I wanted to tell you but i guess I was still processing it and trying to figure if it was a good idea or not  
But like  
Gary called ?  
**KYLE**  
Gary?  
**STAN**  
Yeah  
Gary  
He’s in town and he asked if I wanted to catch up and stuff  
But like i told him right off the bat that I was already seeing someone and he was like k cool  
I guess he just wanna talk that’s all ?  
**KYLE**  
You should go meet him.  
**STAN**  
You think so?  
**KYLE**  
Yes. If he’s willing to open up that door after what you put him through, you need to give him the time of day.  
**STAN**  
I know  
But like  
Are you okay with that? I don’t wanna do anything that you won’t like  
**KYLE**  
It’s fine. Like I said, you owe him that much.  
**STAN**  
You sure?  
**KYLE**  
No, I hate him and I want him to burn in Mormon hell.  
**STAN**  
Dude  
That’s a little much  
Gary’s a cool guy  
**KYLE**  
I know.  
Go meet him, Stan. Maybe something good will come out of it.  
**STAN**  
Alright if you say so  
Or something really bad will happen and everything gets ruined to shit  
**KYLE**  
I guess we won’t know until we find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how DnD works.


End file.
